History of Rebecca Holiday (Third Season)
After Rex is mysteriously sent six months into the future by Breach, he finds some things overwhelmingly strange and different. One of them being the fact that Six and Holiday are missing. It's revealed to him by Black Knight that after Rex's mysterious vanishing in the past, they split ways with Providence. Eventually finding one another, Rex teams up with them; who have a different base and are affiliated underneath Providence's radar. :*'Previous': History of Rebecca Holiday (Second Season) Season Three Back in Black Rex was told by Black Knight that Doctor Holiday and Agent Six had both taken a indiffenite leave of absence from Providence as soon as he disappeared six months ago. When trying to escape Black Knight, Rex was knocked out by two anonymous agents with pilot helmets on, later to be revealed Holiday and Six. Holiday, who was relieved to have Rex back, greeted him graciously with a hug. It was revealed that they both, along with Bobo and White Knight, had built a base and were staying under Providence's Radar. 3.01, "Back in Black" Crash and Burn Since Rex was found, things have changed for Doctor Holiday and the group. First, she worries over Bobo and his late night hangouts, but he guarantees that he's fine and suggests to worry about Rex instead. Holiday insists that Rex is fine but finds it hard to resist checking anyway, eventually communicating with him to see how he's been feeling. After Rex encounters a crazed, underground, motorcycling racing group; one of them is crashed and knocked unconscious. After examining the individual with his powers, Rex notices something fishy with his nanites. Immediately, he takes him to Holiday for an examination. When studying him, Holiday reveals that the young man is pumped full of some sort of altered nanites that are killing him. Unfortunately, Holiday is out of loss, not knowing what to do with him. Later, Rex goes out with the same group and encounters the same situation with another. Again, Rex calls Holiday. Eventually, the racing group reveals that it is a nanite-like drug enhancment that allows them and their bikes to race much faster. Rex then trades a deal with the provider (Valve), who loses and gives up the nanite prototypes. Eventually, Holiday detoxifies the two young men who Rex both brought in; allowing them to race and be reunited with their friends once again. Holiday and Six then suggest taking the prototypes, saying they could be useful at their new base. 3.02, "Crash and Burn" Heroes United At first, Doctor Holiday is shown doing research while Rex and Six proceed in their distracting training. But as a distress signal comes from Manhattan the team rush to the scene, whereas Holiday stays behind and supports the group to tell them what they've encountered. When the group encounters a strange anomaly, Holiday tells Rex she has not a clue what it is. Holiday then warns Rex to be careful because it's something they've never encountered before, and strangely, something was coming out of it. After Rex battles the mysterious invader, Holiday backs up Six after he fights a robotic creature. When he gets a large sample of the creature's remains, Holiday inspects it, but implies that it's something she's never seen before—inorganic and made up of chemical compounds she's never known of. Suddenly, Caesar comes in to take the sample to do more tests himself. 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" References Category:Character histories Category:Rebecca Holiday